Hungry
by Phaxsoone
Summary: When a rant about a bad Quidditch practice causes James and Lily to miss dinner, James takes Lily on a hunt for food from the house elves. Lily&James Oneshot. Could probably be a K plus, but I thought I'd play it safe ;)


**Author's notes:** This actually started off as a Fourtris fic, but it sort of just turned into a Jily one by accident. So, I've broken my promise and this is only the second fic! If you like it, I strongly recommend you read some of B.C Daily's fics (Look at my favorite authors) as she does some great Jily stuff. Hope you enjoy it anyway, please R&R! xx

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Hungry**

"James!"

I screeched in protest as he hauled me over his shoulder, straight into a fireman's lift. He'd met me in the common room after a bad Quidditch practice – and yelled about it for about 90 minutes straight. I didn't really understand much of it, but from what I gathered, one of his best players – Emily Carpenter I think her name was, a quiet but talented 5th year - had decided to leave the team. He was devastated and angry – anything bad about Quidditch instantly set him off – but I hoped it wouldn't last long.

As he ranted, he got less and less angry as I sat with him, agreeing and commenting as helpfully as I could. He always got too worked up about Quidditch, I thought, but I never said anything; I knew how he'd react.

I could tell this meant a lot to him, would affect his team quite a lot, so I sat with him, letting him get it all off his chest.

"Thanks, Lil'" he said after he'd finished, "It helps when you let me yell at you, you know? I'm sorry."

"James, you can yell at me as much as you like, I'm just sorry you're so upset. You'll find another player whose just as good or even better than Carpenter, don't worry! Cheer up!" I pleaded. He shrugged, smiling weakly.

Sometime after his tirade, we got bored hungry, and a loud game of exploding snap – involving some over-excited 6th years even James couldn't put up with – was about to begin, so James decided to throw across his back energetically and march down to dinner. Dinner had in fact finished over an hour ago, but James could barter us some food from the kitchens apparently. He knew where everything and anything was at Hogwarts and, even though I'd been here for seven years now, I still hadn't explored the entire castle; it was enormous. James and the other marauders' trouble making natures – along with that bloody useful map - had me exploring more and more, and I was gradually beginning to appreciate just how big my home was.

He ignored my protests as he marched down the corridor; me still flung over his shoulder. It was very quiet, deserted. I wasn't surprised though, it was late and most people were doing homework, or in bed, like normal people.

"James! Put me down!" I whispered, laughing, "You're going to drop me!"

But I knew he wasn't. This was James Potter after all. Strong, Quidditch-playing, reliant James. I would trust him not just with my life, but the future of the entire universe.

Ignoring my petulant struggles, he just broke into a run, bouncing me along against him. I surrendered – my protest were proving utterly useless – propping my elbows against his back and resting my chin in my hands as he charged round corners and down more never-ending corridors, praying none of the professors heard us. At least he was enjoying himself, smiling and laughing. He was so much happier than he was before. He lit up the castle when he smiled, his beautiful face illuminated. He was stunning of course, floppy, silky black hair that _never_ lay flat, despite my best efforts. He had lovely deep blue eyes, perfect lips and a gracefully sloped nose. He was more than 6 feet tall and he was, cliché or not, the perfect man. He was funny and brave, intelligent, honest and loyal; he was incredible and he had many girls falling at his feet. I was so lucky; somehow he only had eyes for me. He chuckled softly, alluringly, making me blush. He reached up and helped me down, so carefully, as if I would break. I often got sad he thought of me that way, needing to be protected so much. However it was nice to know someone cared for you that much, it made me feel wanted.

Once I was down he pulled me into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to my hair. He slid a finger underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Sorry", he said, grinning like an idiot.

I laughed, pulling away from his hold but not breaking my gaze from his face. "No, you are not!"

He chuckled again. "You have to admit you enjoyed that, just a tiny bit?" he pushed, smiling.

I swear that smile would be the death of me one day.

"Yes, James, there is nowhere else I'd rather be at this time of the day than thrown over your back, speeding down dark corridors at a hundred miles per hour, going to the kitchens because we missed dinner. Of course I enjoyed it." I teased, though I'm not sure if he could tell, it wasn't actually that sarcastic.

He laughed once more, dragging his hand through his gorgeous hair. He was in a very good mood, especially after his little rant, I noted. It was times like these I was so glad to be with him, having fun, enjoying our younger years together.

He swept me up into a hug and pecked me quickly on the lips before releasing me, though keeping a firm hold on my hand, comfortable.

"Where exactly are these kitchens?" I asked as we began moving though the darkness yet again, slower this time.

"You'll see." He said, mischievously.

They were, as I soon found out, through a small door down a flight of stairs at the back of the Great Hall. He dragged me down the stairs quickly, into a cheerful, well-lit corridor, with numerous paintings of food along the walls. James paused at a huge painting of a gigantic silver fruit bowl, reaching out and tickling – yes _tickling _- the great green pear in the centre of the bowl. It began to laugh, wiggling around until the entire painting flung forward, revealing a hidden door.

There were hundreds of house elves, cleaning the spacious kitchen. It was an enormous room, with four long, wooden tables running parallel to each other vertically up the room, identical to those I could only assume were directly above us in the Great Hall. There was mess, food and elves everywhere, it was a wonder there was any room for cooking. A few elves had gathered by a fireplace at the far end of the room, whilst others were washing up, polishing plates amongst other chores. At the sight of us however, every single house elf – and there were a fair few – came charging towards us. They were trying to look endearing, helpful, but they scared me a tiny bit. I shrunk behind James, hiding.

"Mr Potter, sir! Can Bolzo help sir?"

The speaker, an anxious house elf, approached us, a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest tied around him like a toga. He had great, bat-like ears, huge round eyes and his skin was a peculiar pinky colour, yet he was only about 3 feet tall. I think just about every house elf had shouted something similar at James but, above the noise, only one squeaky voice stood out.

James reached behind him, pulling me around to stand beside him, securing his arm around my waist. He gave me a soft, reassuring smile, nodding slightly at me, encouraging me. Then the house elf saw me.

"Miss! Hello! My name is Bolzo and Bolzo is a loyal house elf of Hogwarts. Bolzo is under the employment of Sir Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world!" he squeaked at me.

James laughed.

"Bolzo, this is Lily, Lily – Bolzo." He introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lily!" the elf bowed at me.

I'd never met a house elf before, only ever seen pictures. I wasn't too sure what to do so I did the only thing that came at all naturally to me, and replied to the house elf.

"Um, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you too." I offered, doing a little curtsey just to be polite. James obviously found this hilarious, as he had to grab one of the countertops for support as he doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. I waited for him regain composure awkwardly, talk to the poor elf before I had to, but no. He _would not stop laughing._

"James!" I hissed, dragging him upright. He had tears in his eyes, clutching at his stomach. "James, shut up! You're being rude."

"Sorry, sorry." he stuttered, wiping away the now falling tears, "it's just, you _curtseyed _Evans! To a house elf!"

This brought on a new wave of giggles, and poor Bolzo looked positively bewildered, as did the rest of the elves.

"Well, he bowed to me!" I whispered to James defensively. "James please, this is really embarrassing, help me out here." I begged, glancing at the house elves all staring at us, waiting patiently for James to get a hold on himself. I turned a ferocious shade of scarlet, embarrassed.

"_James!_"

"OK, OK, I'm sorry." He apologized, getting control now. I relaxed. He stood up, releasing the countertop, and joining me opposite Bolzo.

"Right Bolzo", James began, "Lily and I very unfortunately missed dinner, and we were wondering if you had any left over food we could have?"

"Please", I added instinctively.

"Please", James agreed, though I didn't miss his smirk.

At his words, the entire Hogwarts house elf population turned and all ran to a different are of the kitchen and then to a great, silver tray, the food they have retrieved gradually piling up.

After about thirty seconds, Bolzo handed James the tray, now laden with cakes, pies, sandwiches, drinks anything you could think of.

"Will that be enough, sir" Bolzo asked politely.

James opened his mouth but I felt I'd better intervene on this one.

"That's great, thank you ever so much Bolzo, that's very kind of you!" I said gratefully.

Bolzo looked very taken aback by being talked to so politely, he almost fell over. He regained dignity professionally soon though, unlike James.

"Thank you, miss! Bolzo will see you soon Mr Potter, Miss Lily!" he waved.

We said our goodbyes and thank-you's, before James and I turned around and left the room, with enough food to feed an army.

•••

We gorged ourselves stupid that night. We were the only ones in the common room – we really were that late – and we just chatted and ate until the early hours of the morning. We stuffed chocolate éclairs in each other mouths, (a game started by me, trying to get James to shut up about bloody Quidditch) played strange little games (a lot of teasing comments about bowing to house elves made by James) and just talked. We got a lot off our chest, and it felt good to trust someone so much. I was so glad I'd found James; got over the irrational hatred I'd once had of him.

"James?" I said as we were just drifting off to sleep right there on the sofa. I was lying next to him, my head resting comfortably on his chest, his arms around me tightly, securely.

"Yeah?" he replied drowsily. I was worried I'd lose my nerve, but no.

"I love you." I confessed. There was a slightly awkward silence, but then he sat up in shock, pulling me with him, our legs weaving together.

"What? Say it again." He asked, not letting himself smile quite yet. I laughed at the gobsmacked look on his face.

"I love you, James." I said, more confident this time. He grinned hugely now, even whooping. ("James! Be quiet, people are sleeping!")

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that. I love you too, Lily. I always have and I always will." He admitted.

I felt my chest inflate with elation. I leant forward, but his lips found mine first as we fell back down onto the sofa, our body's intertwined. There really was nowhere else I'd rather be.


End file.
